1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mail drops and more specifically it relates to a vehicle message box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mail drops have been provided in prior art that are private receptacles or slots used for the delivery of incoming mail. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.